<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted by ohmorozovas (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527917">Haunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohmorozovas'>ohmorozovas (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Spoilers for Cursed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ohmorozovas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though this time the voice came with face. A beautiful brunette, glowing brighter than any star, with piercing blue eyes stood meters away, a pained look on her face. <em>Nimue.</em> Screaming at her, "Morgana!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgana | Igraine/Nimue (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Received a request. I'm sorry it's so short and probably not the best. I haven't really felt like writing in months but I wanted to do something. I hope you enjoy it! Their dynamic was amongst my favorites in the show. Also I take this with a grain of salt but someone in a reddit thread said that potentially thomas wheeler wanted to build a love triangle with Nimue and Morgana and I'm assuming Arthur and honestly I'm down??? I hope if we get season 2 we get poly Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot in addition because Arthur deserves love too along with endgame Morgana/Nimue. IT'S WHAT I DESERVE. anyhow, enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mor… ga..ana… Morg… ana. Morgana," a weak voice has whispered for all three days she's been caught in this limbo. Sounding so hoarse even if only in her dreams, making it all the more difficult to decide who the owner is. Though this time the voice came with face. A beautiful brunette, glowing brighter than any star, with piercing blue eyes stood meters away, a pained look on her face. <em>Nimue.</em> Screaming at her, "Morgana!" </p><p>Morgana woke with a start. The ground beneath her was cold and moist, the chill ran straight to her bones. Sitting up would do little to save her warmth but she sat up anyway, for she needed the world to stop spinning and for the memory of Nimue's screams to null in her mind.</p><p>The darkness surrounding her didn’t help her shake off the nightmare. She could hardly see a thing beyond the floating orb of light that the grieving man, now sitting little ways off from her, had spelled into existing. Merlin was no more than a shadow of a pile of meat and bones. His existence meaning little to nothing to him now that he’d seen his own daughter fall. </p><p><em>Nimue…</em> Her mind unwittingly summons images of Nimue as they had last seen her. The arrows striking her torso with vengeance, letting her life pour out of her, teetering her to the edge and her fall… Her pain. <em>Too much.</em></p><p>She didn’t blame him at all for giving in to the grief and the darkness. She wished to lay here on the cold ground in silence for an eternity if only she could. </p><p>"Morgana…" Came her voice again. "Morgana".  Urgency building in her words. "Morgana!"</p><p>She knew she must be mad for Merlin had not stirred not even one bit. He didn’t hear his daughter calling to her now. Haunting her. Voices could do little beside torture emotionally through their hauntings, she supposed. Though reasoning this did little to slow her heart, the blood and fear and pain pooling within her.</p><p>Nimue screamed once more, "Morgana!"  To her shock she realized the voice in her head sounded less far away. In fact, it sounded just next to her, as if Nimue was just beside her speaking into her ear, loud and demanding. </p><p>Then suddenly, before the fear could grow insurmountable, Nimue’s face appeared in view, close. <em>Too close.</em> Her face leaning in."Morgana…save me." Then she leant in, leaving a soft kiss on Morgana’s lips. A shocked Morgana observed not just a kiss, but a kiss she could feel. And Nimue’s face backed away, dissolving with a pleading whisper, "set me free…" </p><p>“I’m tortured by this. by you, but please, whatever you mean to do, just… don’t stop haunting me.” Morgana pled aloud without meaning to, shocking herself at her inability to hold in this secret desire.</p><p>She could hear Merlin, turn to look at her, possibly surprised. Though she could feel the tension rise in him, without fixating on him. Perhaps it was a shock, as those had been the first words in days and quite clear to who they were spoken to. Or perhaps he too could hear <em> her.</em> Maybe he was haunted too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>